hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2012 Pacific typhoon season/July
July 97W.INVEST New invest.--Cyclone10E-Mail 17:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Gone.Cyclone10E-Mail 15:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 98W.INVEST Probably not going to develop.--Cyclone10E-Mail 19:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Gone.--Cyclone10E-Mail 13:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) 08W.KHANUN 91W.INVEST Looks subtropical.Cyclone10E-Mail 13:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) TCFA issue here comes the next name storm for this basin.Allanjeffs 05:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 08W Now a TD.--Cyclone10E-Mail 18:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Starting to look better now.Cyclone10E-Mail 05:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Likely won't get too strong, but South Korea needs to watch out for flooding from future Khanun. Ryan1000 06:10, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Khanun Now a TS.--Cyclone10E-Mail 20:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :And now a STS.--Cyclone10E-Mail 21:59, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Khanun And gone.--Cyclone10E-Mail 17:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :88 deaths in North Korea.Cyclone10E-Mail 22:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Sob* That's very unfortunate for the folks over there. Hopefully they recover soon. Ryan1000 13:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Not going to be anytime soon. :P Cyclone10E-Mail 04:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Aoi:Remnants of Daniel If it does make it...Cyclone10E-Mail 23:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :It made it into the basin, but it's not going to do anything. Might even be absorbed by the ITCZ in the next 6 hours or so. Supportstorm (talk) 07:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) 09W.VICENTE 92W.INVEST The same tropical wave that Khanun was originated from.--Cyclone10E-Mail 19:35, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Gets the name Ferdie from PAGASA.Cyclone10E-Mail 19:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 09W Still unorganized, but upgraded.--Cyclone10E-Mail 23:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Vicente Upgraded. Expect it to head towards Haninan Island as a minimal typhoon over the next few days. Ryan1000 13:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Typhoon Vicente Upgraded. Might be a big flood threat. The Hong Kong area will get a soaking from this typhoon, but not anything severe windwise. Ryan1000 13:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. Storm warning No. 8. Cyclone10E-Mail 15:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::It's rolling hard - has a well defined eye. --'CobraStrike' (t)(b)(c) 15:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wow, the JTWC has raised the winds to 140 mph. Supportstorm (talk) 18:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Macau will receive the brunt of the storm.Allanjeffs 20:14, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It's making landfall at the moment as a weak category four typhoon. Should begin to rapidly weaken. Supportstorm (talk) 21:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::It has made landfall.Cyclone10E-Mail 01:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Woah, I didn't expect it to intensify that rapidly. It's not every day we see a category 4 storm make landfall in that part of China, especially in July. Another such storm was Typhoon Hagupit in 2008, but it was at a different time of year, when the WPac peaks. Ryan1000 12:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wow, I didn't expect that Signal No. 10 was raised in Hong Kong yesterday. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 13:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Vicente And only the was updated.--Cyclone10E-Mail 23:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Vicente is starting to die out now. I just can't believe how lucky China was from this storm. Vicente intensified into a category 4 typhoon from a category one typhoon in only a time span of 6 hours. Even 12 hours before it reached it's 140 mph peak, there were hardly any signs of it rapidly intensifying. Vicente was a nightmare that very nearly came true. Had he made landfall just 50 miles farther northeast, Vicente would have made a direct hit on Hong Kong during overnight hours as an RI'ng category 4 typhoon! That would have made this storm one of the worst typhoons to hit China, at least the worst since 1975's Nina, the second deadliest typhoon in history, after the 1881 storm in Vietnam. Hong Kong only got the outer edges of Vicente, but in my history of forecasting storms, I can't imagine any storm that got closer to causing a massive catastrophe than this typhoon. Thank god it didn't happen. They got lucky from this one. I'm fearing a bad typhoon season is to come. Ryan1000 12:26, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Vicente Good thing that no serious damage happened.--Cyclone10E-Mail 00:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) 10W.SAOLA 93W.INVEST New invest.Cyclone10E-Mail 17:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :TCFA.Cyclone10E-Mail 23:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 10W And now a TD.--Cyclone10E-Mail 03:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Saola Now Saola. PAGASA upgraded the LPA to a TD, now named Gener. -112.201.178.253 12:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC) It's gonna bring some flooding rains as it heads slowly northwest, probrably reaching Taiwan late next week as a category 2 or 3 storm. Ryan1000 14:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Saola is getting some really cold cloud tops. CobraStrike (t)(b)(c) 15:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) it looks like ts Matthew of 2010 and Saola is one of the biggest is tropical cyclones I had ever see.Allanjeffs 18:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Looks like I was right...cat 2 to 3 expected. And big too. Very big, which means lots of flooding for Taiwan. Hopefully not as bad as Morakot 3 years ago, which was one of the worst typhoons in Taiwan's history. Ryan1000 18:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Typhoon Saola 75 mph.--Cyclone10E-Mail 15:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) It was upgraded to a typhoon quite a while ago. A cat 3 storm seems inevitable now. Taiwan better be ready, or this thing is gonna flood their a$$es out. Ryan1000 13:38, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :It has made landfall.--Cyclone10E-Mail 03:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Saola (2nd time) It has weakened.--Cyclone10E-Mail 21:23, August 2, 2012 (UTC) 94W.INVEST Another one.Cyclone10E-Mail 17:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Gone.--Cyclone10E-Mail 23:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) 11W.DAMREY 95W.INVEST And another. Medium chance.--Cyclone10E-Mail 23:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Damrey That was fast.Cyclone10E-Mail 16:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) This is also the first WPac name that has been used 3 times since the start of the century. We're recycling the list from row 1 again, or for the third time. When Damrey was used in 2000, it was one of the strongest WPac storms ever, and the strongest in May since 1958. Fortunately, it didn't affect land. Hopefully this Damrey won't either. Ryan1000 21:32, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I predict a STS out of this. And it's exciting to restart the lists! AndrewTalk To MeContribsMail Me 22:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, it seems Damrey could race westward and hit southern Japan, then China. Hopefully it won't be too strong when it does so. Ryan1000 18:18, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Now forecast to be a typhoon.Allanjeffs 07:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Now a typhoon.Allanjeffs 08:06, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Typhoon Damrey And it looks like Shanghai is directly in this storms' path. They haven't seen a direct hit from a typhoon in a very long time. Ryan1000 13:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) OMG! I'm in Shanghai right now, and I've gotten some rain from Damrey. Luckily, it's not too bad. AndrewTalk To MeContribsMail Me 13:42, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Damrey (2nd time) JTWC has issued the last advisory.Cyclone10E-Mail 21:22, August 2, 2012 (UTC) 96W.INVEST New invest.Cyclone10E-Mail 16:06, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Gone.Cyclone10E-Mail 03:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) 97W.INVEST Should be absorbed by Saola.--Cyclone10E-Mail 16:06, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Gone.Cyclone10E-Mail 03:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC)